Tokyo's Lullaby
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Just a one-shot I made up. A seeing of my two OCs, Tokyo and Beijing, along with their children. The song is from Kobato, and the beginning scene is the same as when France and England found America. A mention of a 2p is brief.


Hetalia

Tokyo's Lullaby

"MOMMY!" A girl, around the physical age of four, shouted as England and France jumped in fright from her sudden shout. The two were on their way to Tokyo and Beijing's house, the two capitals got married despite their fathers ban to be together, and got lost in the bamboo forest until they found a little girl waiting for something.

The girl had black hair that reached her jaw and brown eyes that were bright with life but now full of tears since England scared her with the same words of what he used when the two first found America. She only wore a white kimono which was handmade from her father, and had no shoes since they were still being made.

"Okay now that was worse than America's shout." England said as he tried to calm down the crying child, who only cried even worse. "MOMMY!" She shouted again, this time making England fall since he was close to her.

"Kina?" A voice asked as some bamboo parted to reveal a young woman with black hair that reached mid-back and was pulled into a ponytail, almost the same style as her father-in-law's, and gray eyes wearing a white-and-pink kimono and red slippers saw France looking scared, England on the ground with swirled eyes, and the girl still crying.

"Kina!" Tokyo shouted as she picked up the crying infant, who immediately stopped crying as she realized who was holding her. "Bloody wanker..." England muttered as he sat up and rubbed his head before noticing the furious capital. "You heard that didn't you?" He asked as she put Kina down, along with the basket of fruit she was holding, and slapped him across the face before bashing her hand on his head.

"Let's go Kina." She said as England groaned on the ground and France just watched scared as she picked up her daughter and the basket before taking a step and having Kina squirm in her hold.

"Yin!" Kina said as she was put down and ran to a nearby part of the clearing and pull out of hiding another girl, this one with brown hair and amber-streaked brown eyes. She wore a white qi(I think that's what it's called) and also had no shoes. She kept hiding behind Kina as the two, England got over his head abuse, stared at her and Kina glared at them.

The kids went back to Tokyo, who picked them up and started to leave. "Can we make mixed ramen now?" Kina asked as the two followed them to a house that was next to a town and had a small river right next to it.

She let the two kids go who immediately ran inside the house as she turned around to glare at the duo. "Next time you try to scare my children," She threatened as England started to shake in fear. "Think twice before doing it."

"KINA! YIN! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING-NA?!" A male voice shouted, getting their attention. They ran inside, straight into the kitchen, and saw the two girls staring at a young man with shoulder-length waved hair, his back was to the trio, and wore a Chinese General outfit with a red cape, probably made from an extra flag China had.

"You two could've waited until your mother got home-na." He said as he turned around, feeling that he was being watched, and his golden eyes landed on the trio in the doorway, England and France shocked while Tokyo slightly smiled.

"Sorry Baba." The twins said in unison as their father helped them get down from the counter and their mother started to make the ramen. "Wait 'mixed ramen'?" England said as he stared at Yin, who started to cry, and got hit over the head with a bowl by Kina.

"Leave Ni-Ni alone!" She shouted as England rubbed his abused head. "It's a mixture of Chinese ramen and Japanese ramen," Tokyo answered England's question without looking away from the pot. "And Kina don't hurt him anymore, he's still smarting from my abuse."

England backed away while laughing nervously and accidentally knocking into France, who then fell on Beijing, who then screamed and the twins started crying. "No, no, it's okay-na," Beijing said as he tried to calm down his children. "It's okay."

Tokyo then remembered a lullaby her mother sang to her when she couldn't stop crying. She tapped her husband's shoulder and motioned with her head to the pot on the stove as he got her message and put the twins in their highchairs before leaving them to their mother.

She kneed to their height and closed her eyes as she started to sing.

_Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

Kina started to calm down slowly as Tokyo kept singing.

_Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

Yin then started to calm down as the song kept going.

_Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue_

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Both kids watched in awe and amazement at their mother's singing.

_Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu_

_sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa_

_yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you_

_ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you_

Beijing put the two bowls of ramen in front of them, but they were entranced by his wife.

_Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo_

_hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto_

_yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_watashi no te to kimi no te wo_

_tsuyoku tsunagu mono..._

The two started yelling in cheer and nearly making the bowls fall off the platforms(I have no idea what the part they put food on is called) if Beijing hadn't taken them off as the two let out their glee.

France and England watched the four in amazement when all of a sudden everything changed and in front of them was two people they thought that would never get along: China and Japan.

But there was something off about the two. For one thing, they were shorter than usual. Another thing was that they were physically fourteen. The third thing was that they weren't arguing or yelling at each other, well a little raised voice here and there. The final thing was that 'Japan' turned around and walked away revealing that 'he' and 'China' were girls.

The scene changed again and when they looked around they saw that it was exactly as they saw before: Kina and Yin were yelling in glee as Tokyo smiled shyly and Beijing was holding the two bowls as he waited for his kids to calm down.

Was the vision they saw from the future or was it just their imagination? They also noticed that Kina looked like a younger Japan while Yin looked like a younger China. They were still shocked from what they saw and kept thinking it over until another vision occurred.

**"Japana!" An older version of Yin, the same one they saw in the other vision, shouted as she chased the female Japan. "Why do you have to do this?" She asked as she grabbed Japana's arm. "Where are you going?"**

**"Here wear Grandfather China's clothes," Japana said as she turned around and handed her twin China's red qi. "Just wear it and escape immediately." She said as she helped her twin in it before tying up her hair in the same as China's. "Go and run, I'll be with Kina and we'll defeat the Overlord."**

Maybe the visions were warnings about what was going to happen.

* * *

**For those confused, Tokyo and Beijing met as kids and were forbidden to be in a relationship with each other because of their fathers' past. The two fell in love and went behind their fathers' backs to see each other, and then they got married with most of the countries help. Then they had Kina and Yin, which they don't know who was born first so the twins call each other as the older sibling. Yin calls Kina 'Oni-san' while Kina calls Yin 'Ni-Ni'. The other Kina that is mentioned is the 2p Kina I made up.**


End file.
